1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more particularly to firearm sighting systems, including mounts for attachment of sighting devices to firearms. Even more specifically, the present invention concerns a pivot mount by which a particular firearm sighting device, such as an optical or laser sighting device is releasably mounted to the sight mounting rail of a firearm, such as a tactical firearm, by a locking lever operated clamp mechanism. When so mounted, a sight support portion of the mount is pivotally moveable between an operative position, at which the sighting device is useable for the purpose of sighting the firearm on a target, and an inoperative position, at which the sighting device is positioned out of the normal line of sight of the firearm. The present invention also concerns a pivot mount for a firearm sighting device or other firearm related implement that is adapted for manual unlocking and pivotal movement to a sighting position or a laterally offset position, without necessitating the use of any tools or other equipment. The present invention also permits an auxiliary sighting device to be selectively employed in series with a primary sighting device when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all firearms are provided with mechanical sighting devices, virtually all of which are selectively adjustable by the user to accomplish bullet strike as nearly as possible to a point of aim. Firearms, particularly rifles, have for a considerable period of time, been provided with mechanical sights, typically referred to as “iron sights”, and with additional sighting devices, such as telescopes and other optical sighting devices. At times, if the mechanical sighting device cannot be readily used with an optical sighting device in place, it is desirable to remove the optical sighting device from the firearm. Typically, removal of an optical sighting device from a firearm requires the use of certain tools and equipment and the risk of losing sight mounting or adjusting parts, especially if such an activity is carried out in a field environment. Moreover, removal of a sighting device from a firearm inevitably results in the loss of zero, thus requiring the firearm to be again sighted in after the sighting device has been re-installed on the firearm. For these reasons, telescope sighting devices and sight mounts have been developed to permit hinged or pivotal movement of a telescope from an operative sighting position to a laterally off-set inoperative position. These improvements enable a telescope to be pivotally moved to and from a sighting position on a firearm without requiring re-adjustment of the sight. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,639,507 and 2,644,237 of Pachmayr and U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,880 of Weaver are representative of pivotally mounted telescopes of this nature. More recent pivot mount mechanisms are presented by U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,152 of Samson and U.S. Pat. No. 7,908,782 of LaRue. Additionally, a spring urged pivot mount mechanism having a linearly moveable lock release shaft has been manufactured and sold by Janna and is known as the “Janna flip-up mount”. A torsion spring is loaded when the mount of Janna is pivotally moved to its aligned position for optical sight use. When a lock release shaft is manually moved forwardly by the user, the Janna mount is unlatched or released and the force of the torsion spring will cause pivoting movement of the mount and the optical sight to an out-of-the-way position, so that iron sights of the firearm can be used.
More recently, especially in the tactical firearm environment, various firearm sighting devices are often mounted on firearms in tandem or series so that the cumulative benefit of dual sighting devices can be employed to establish specifically desired sighting for firearm use. For example, an optical sighting device and a thermal or night vision sighting device can be used in tandem to provide the user with the capability for using optical sighting during conditions of poor light. Laser sighting devices are used in conjunction with telescope sights to provide the user with the benefits of a magnified image of a target and to permit laser sighting of the target. At times, it is beneficial to eliminate a sighting device from the line of sight, but to do so ordinarily requires the use of tools or other equipment. In the tactical environment, military or law enforcement personnel do not ordinarily have sufficient available time for sight removal or installation, so there is little need for changes of sighting devices. However, if a sighting device can be moved to an out-of-the-way position to permit a desired firearm use, and can then be returned to its original position without disturbing the zero of the sighting system of the firearm, the user of the firearm could have a decided advantage, especially if the firearm is of the tactical variety.
Even more recently tactical personnel have been provided with the capability for efficient release and removal of an optical sighting device from a firearm having a mounting rail and re-installing the sighting device precisely to its previous zero condition. U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,904 of Mark C. LaRue concerns an adjustable locking lever operated Picatinny rail clamp mechanism providing this sight removal and replacement capability while maintaining a previously established zero.
There is a current need, especially in the field of tactical firearms, to provide a mounting device for optical sighting devices and other sight related devices that has a pivotal capability for movement of sighting devices between operative and inoperative positions without requiring the use of tools or special equipment of any nature. Especially in the tactical environment is desirable to provide a pivotal optical sight mount that secures an optical sight device against inadvertent movement or noise even when the sighting device has been moved to its inoperative position. It is also desirable to provide a pivot mount that can be easily and quickly removed from a firearm together with its optical sighting device, transported to a site for use, and then re-installed on the firearm in sight zero condition, so that the firearm can be immediately used for precision firing.